


From The Darkness Into The Light

by JMount74



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Gods and Goddesses, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Sword Fighting, War, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMount74/pseuds/JMount74
Summary: A Greek redemption arc featuring our boys in somewhat different guises but core characters remain the same.See introduction for details
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Introduction

This fic is for Rachfielden who asked for Nonhuman Emoji Prompts:  
Demon, Monster and Darkness.

I haven’t written anything like this before but have drawn some inspiration from Greek mythology, with references to lots of stories but in particular the Erinyes as featured in The Eumenides.

Scott: Simon, a demigod.  
John: Jason: Greek hero, true king of Iolcos  
Virgil: The Storyteller  
Gordon: Glaucus: a Greek sea-god, comes to the rescue of sailors and fishermen in storms.  
Alan: Aeneas: Trojan hero and prince

Erinyes (daemons):  
Kayo: Alecto – punisher of mortal crimes  
Penelope: Megaera – punisher of infidelity, oath-breakers and theft  
Casey: Tisiphone – punisher of murderers

Sally/Ruth: Athena, goddess of wisdom  
Brains: Hephaestus, god and craftsman to gods and man

Hood: the Hydra


	2. Darkness Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein we meet Simon, Jason and Aeneas.

“Good day, friends and all, and welcome! I am here to tell you of the mighty deeds of a group of heroes, the Thunderbirds, and how they began their ongoing and noble quest, to rescue mankind from the darkness of misdeeds and ill fortune. And who am I? I am Virgil, storyteller to man and gods. Sit you down and I will begin…”

‘Come and listen to this tale I weave  
Of gods and man and land and seas  
A redemption arc, from dark to light  
That starts with darkest, darkest night…’

Simon sighed deeply. The war had been long and hard, many good men had been lost on both sides. He hated war, hated the inevitability of it. Couldn’t understand why anyone would rather go to war than sort issues out peacefully. Yet here he was. He had gotten off lightly, only a couple of sword wounds and a particularly nasty arrow through his left arm. Thankfully it had not caused any major damage, and being a demigod gave him the advantage of speedy recovery. Three days out on the return voyage home and he was almost as good as new. He stood at the rail and stared out to sea. Simon was eager to get home.

He wasn’t alone for long. Jason and Aeneas soon joined him. His two best friends, royalty in their own rights, wouldn’t allow him to stew for too long. They knew how much he hated all this killing because they despised it too. Jason nudged his shoulder, causing Simon to smile slightly. No words needed to be said, for the three were long-time companions, closer even than brothers. Where one would start a thought another could easily finish it, and they made a fearsome sight in battle. Just five more days to reach the shores of Simon’s home, an island of paradisaic qualities, and Simon’s dreams of a quiet life. He had decided to hang up his sword, he had had enough of serving the forces of USAF, of being involved in a war that had not needed to have happened. Jason and Aeneas had readily agreed to join him.

There was a new idea that Simon was pondering, planning for. He wanted to help people in times of trouble, genuine times when the gods and goddesses were not punishing people but simply nature, time and place and other such calamities befell them. The three had spent many a long night discussing how they were going to do this. They needed to contact Hephaestus somehow, as the master craftsman he would be ideal to craft the instruments they needed to complete the quests they would no doubt need to go on.

‘Get some rest, Jason, and you too Aeneas. We want to be fresh for landing,’ Simon said, clasping forearms and smiling. His brothers nodded and smiled back. ‘Only if you plan to join us, Simon. That famous insomnia of yours needs to take a break!’ Simon mock-cuffed Aeneas around the head. ‘I’ll try,’ he promised. The two turned to leave but turned back when it became evident that Jason had not followed. Simon cleared his throat, and Jason looked back at them. ‘Sorry. I just don’t get much of a chance to see these stars. I won’t be much longer.’ Both rolled their eyes at him. Typical Jason, head always stuck in the stars! ‘Ok, see that you’re not – or I’ll come and drag you to bed!’ Jason nodded he knew that Simon was serious in his threat. 

Sure enough, in the dead of night, Jason was the only one unnecessarily on deck, still gazing at his beloved stars. Simon shook his head fondly. He was looking forward to getting home so he could introduce Jason the some of the high points on the island – they were ideal for starwatching. Joining Jason, and startling him out of his revie, Simon pointed to what looked like a black cloud approaching. ‘Does that look natural to you?’ he asked. Jason stared at the cloud, and had to agree, this did not look right. ‘Sound the alarm!’ he shouted, and someone rang the gong.

The cloud mass was approaching at speed and against the wind. The sailors were terrified, praying to Poseidon to save them or other gods and goddesses. Still the cloud rushed on and crashed into the ship. There was screaming and shrieking in the cloud, as if it contained and hid something – or someone. There was mayhem on board, the darkness consuming the torches lit, and the soldiers had little ability to fight back.

The three friends stood in a triangle formation, slashing at the air when it seemed to get too close. They never connected with anything, but still the cloud consumed them all. Suddenly a man screamed out: ‘it is the Erinyes!’ and all became clear. Someone had called down the furies on them all, someone no doubt spared from the 10-day battle they had just left.

They were getting nowhere, and if someone didn’t act fast the Furies would destroy them all. Simon thought fast. The Furies were daemons of retribution, but that didn’t mean they would destroy everyone. A plan forming, he leapt forward onto bow and just above the figurehead of Athena. Saying a quick prayer to the goddess of wisdom, Simon shouted to the wind: ‘Stop! In the name of Athena, I bid you stop!’ The sudden silence was almost as loud as the wind and sea and the sound of battle had been.

Landing on the deck in front of Simon, the three Furies approached him, cutting him off from the rest. ‘We’re listening, Simon of Kansas,’ said the first one, hair as black as ravens and eyes as green as emeralds. ‘You have a proposition for us?’ asked the second, hair as yellow as the sun and eyes as blue as the sea. ‘Speak now, boy, or else we will continue until justice is served,’ said the third, older woman with brown hair and brown eyes that matched. 

Simon walked towards them. ‘You are the Erinyes? You give retribution. These men are guilty only of following the orders they were given. You have no retribution here.’ This was a gambit and he knew it. The Furies snarled and hissed at him. ‘While you are speaking truth there are some among your men that went beyond the orders given and we have been summoned to punish you all until the guilty are found and justice is given.’

Simon closed his eyes. He had hoped his men would serve him better, but war does stupid things to people’s reasonings. He needed to save his friends. ‘Whoever the guilty party is, they were under my command. I offer myself to do your challenge if you will leave this party in peace.’

It wasn’t unheard of, trying to make a deal with the Furies, but this self-sacrificing spirit was new to them. The three huddled together to decide as two voiced cried out from the deck behind them. ‘Simon, don’t! This is madness!’ Jason and Aeneas were pleading with Simon, but they knew it was typical for him.

The Furies parted, and the oldest one spoke. ‘Since you have evoked the name of Athena, we bind you to your oath. You will complete the challenge, or you will never be free of us. We will leave your ship and your men in peace.’

A clap of thunder so loud the men had to cover their ears was followed by lightning so bright they couldn’t see. Then suddenly all was calm and normal. Except for one thing.

No Furies. No Simon.


End file.
